1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus for performing correction of frequency-amplitude characteristics on an input audio signal, to a signal processing method for use therewith, and to a recording medium having a program recorded thereon, the program being executed by the signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some AV (Audio Visual) amplifiers have been installed with an automatic sound-field correction function. The automatic sound-field correction function may contain a function of automatically correcting acoustic frequency-amplitude characteristics between a reproduction speaker and the position of a user. For performing such correction, an equalizer (EQ) may usually be used, and correction is performed by adjusting parameters of each EQ element. More specifically, correction is performed by adjusting parameters of each EQ element so that the characteristics approximates target frequency-amplitude characteristics (hereinafter referred to as “target characteristics”).
A method of correcting frequency-amplitude characteristics in an acoustic apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-047079.